Timurid Empireball
Turkic |capital = Samarkandball (1370—1405) Heratball (1405—1507) |religion = Islam * Sunni (main) * Shia Zoroastrianism Buddhism Hinduism Tengri Nestorianism |friends = Khorasanball Afghanistanball Sistanball Kabulistanball My son |enemies = Qara Koyunluball/Aq Qoyunluball, other mongols (never forget what do you have done), Ottoman Empire (Fake Caliph), Kebab Removers, Crusaders, Non-Muslims (except smaller Religions), Assyrians/Arameans, Uzbeks |likes = Real Kebab,Real Turkics, Influncing Golden age of Real Islam, Iranians, war elephants, Tamerlane and Uzbekistan |hates = Ottomans and especially his Cultural Tolerance, Mongols, Christians and other non-Muslims (except smaller Religions), Kebab Removers, |predecessor = Chagatai Khanateball, Qara Koyunluball, Kartidsball |intospace = No |bork = Tamerlane! Tamerlane! Real Kebab! Real Kebab! Real islam! Real islam! |food = Plov,Real 100 Percent Halal Cretified Kebab(NOT THAT OTTOMAN MADE KEBAB!) |status = Dead For Now. |notes = Best And Real Kebab Defender Ever |reality = Timurid Dynasty of Great Theocratic İslamic Country |gender = Male |military = Every Real Muslim in his clay }}Timuridball (aka Timur the Lameball) or kebab Mongol was a mighty empireball on the Persian plate. He is well knows for being gruesome. However, he saved the Muslim world and killed a lot of for revenge, along with some Arab, Iranian and Turkicballs. Yet today Muslims don't like him because he was too cruel. On his golden age he was almost invincible. When Timuridball had nothing to do with Ottoman Empireball anymore, it was the last time when Ottoman or the Turks in Anatolia had Contact with other Turkicballs and didn't even care if Russiaball occupied it until the 18th or 19th Century. Today Uzbekistanball, Kazakhbrick and Tajikistanball are fighting who is the Real Nationality of his because there is also an Iranian myth on him In Russiaball he is still popular for some reasons, however Kebabs itself never use him as meme for unknown reasons maybe because of his brutality. History In 1294, Mongol Empire was died and divided into 4 sons. There were Ilkhanate, Chagatai, Golden Horde and Yuan. Timurid born in Chagatai as Chagatai's general. In 1370, he revolted Chagatai and made an empire. Timur said himself to be helped by Allah, which is believable because he never really failed at anything. In 1378, he helped Tokhtamysh to rise to the throne of the Golden Horde. From 1381 to 1386, he completely conquered Persia. Then in 1395, he helped Golden Horde to kill Moscow. But Golden Horde betrayed him and attacked him. But, he suceeded repelling Golden Horde and occupied Moscow and Crimea for a few months. After this, the Golden Horde never recovered. In 1396, he attacked Delhi Sultanate through Khayber Pass. He attacked Delhi because Delhi was too tolerant with the non muslims. He won the war and in 1398 he sacked Delhi and killed hundreds of thousands of people. After he suceeded attacked Delhi, Delhi gib him 90 war elephants for him to get off from India. Then he used his elephants to carried stones to Samarkand to build a mosque(Bibi Khanym mosque). In 1402, He attacked Ottoman in Ankara. He used his elephants and cavalries to took Ankara from Ottoman. Ottoman was to weak to repel him. Then he captured Ottoman's Sultan and left Ankara. Ottoman then had a civil war between the Sultan's sons. In 1404, he decided to kill Ming empire. But, his emperor was old and tired and died in the journey. Then, his empire declined after his death. Qara Qoyunluball rose up and took Baghdad and lands in Mesopotamia, and then in 1501 Safavid Dynastyball appeared and took his clay. He was completely destroyed by his cousin Khanate of Bukharaball in 1507. The Timurid Empire's estimated death toll is 17 million people. Although his empire was gone, Timur's descendant Babur would found the Mughalball. How to draw # First draw a ball # Colour it black # Draw three red circles # Add eyes # Also you can use nomads weapons and dress Relationship * Ottoman Empireball - Remove Ottoman and their silly caliph! Take that, Yuo can't into conquor my clay because of Tughlaq's mighty elephants! And never forget battle of Ankara, when yuo lose and try to retreat. I imprisoned yuor Sultan. * Aq Qoyunluball - RUINERS!!! STOP MAKE A MESS IN MY CLAY YUO DAMN IDIOT!!! * Qara Qoyunluball - Another ruiners(same like Aq Qoyunlu).DONT TRY TO INVADE ME AGAIN!!!! * Safavid dynastyball - This disgusting Persian destroyed me. DAMN! * Golden Hordeball - Traitorous uncle! Tokhtamysh was a traitor! I helped yuo attacking Russia but yuo raided me suddenly just because Yuo arrogant?! Damn retarded traitor! * Mingball - Damn chinese who killed my kaiser. * Mughalball - My son. * Great Seljukball - My other uncle. Wanna be like him. So I conquored Persia, Caucasus, Iraq and Syria. * Grand Duchy of Muscowyball - Sorry for attacking yuo. Now, that cursed Golden Horde betrayed me. Lets attack him together. * Mongol Empireball - Stop ansclussing and killing the kebabs yuo retarded empire! But anyway, I want to restore back yuor government. BUT IN ISLAMIC WAY!!! * Kazakh Khanatebrick - My cousin that I hated but then became my ally after we were both betrayed! * Western Moghulistanball - My 2nd cousin who helped my cousin that I hate. * Uzbek Khanateball - My other cousin who betrayed me!! * Khanate of Bukharaball - Damn yuo filthy Uzbek! No wonder why Kazakh Khanate hated yuo! * Mamlukball - Stop supporting those Ottomans or I will destroy Damascus! * Tughlaq dynastyball - Stop acting too tolerant with the Hindhus yuo damn hindi! But thanks for gib me 90 elephants. Because of yuor elephants, I can repel that retarded Ottoman and brought stones to build a mosque in Samarkand. May Allah bless yuo. Gallery 'ykDmBJT.png N4vBTKK.png|Timuruidballs represented as 1balls }} Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Iranball Category:Empire Category:Turkmenistanball Category:Kyrgyzstanball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Georgiaball Category:Armeniaball Category:Pakistanball Category:Indiaball Category:Syriaball Category:Turkeyball Category:Chinaball Category:Russiaball Category:Uzbekistanball Category:Tajikistanball Category:Iraqball Category:Kuwaitball Category:Saudi Arabiaball Category:Afghanistanball Category:Mongolian Speaking Countryball Category:Ukraineball Category:Islam Category:Sunni